


The Witch and the Dragon

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Thigh Fuck, dragon!Vergil, feral Vergil, human dragon hybrid form, mental wound, witch!Dante, wound description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Dante, a lonely witch living isolated from all humans, finds a hurt dragon and decides to take care of him. In many ways.





	The Witch and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for [Dante X Vergil Ship Week 2019](https://twitter.com/DanteVergilWeek/status/1091404050413826048), with the prompts "Monster" and "Home"

Dante had always been fascinated by dragons, ever since that day one had saved him. He didn’t remember much of the first few years of his life, only that gorgeous creature that saved him from hungry Harpies such a long time ago. That strong body, the majestic wings, the white scales glistening in the sunlight. Despite seeing the dragon only for a few moments, Dante had become obsessed.

 

When he finally knew what he was, the kinds of powers that he had, when he had learned to survive on his own, that’s when his research had started. Most people saw him as a dirty peasant witch, but he had more knowledge of dragons than the scholars in the big cities and he was damn proud of it. None of them had ever gotten close, had studied them and even talked to them! Dante was proud of that, even if no one else ever saw it that way.

 

Because of what he was, he was shunned, and forever would be. The people of the village may be happy to use his services, when their diseases took over and they had no other way than his science or magic to be cured, that’s when they would come to visit him. His hut was in the woods, a little ways away from the village. He liked the isolation, mostly, the closeness to nature where he found most of his supplies for tonics or potions. And he liked the creatures that lived here, from pranking pixies to playful fairies.

 

Only sometimes it got a little lonely. But he was used to that, he had been lonely most of his life. Besides, when he saw the traces and trails of a new dragon near his home, loneliness made way to excitement. He usually had to travel much farther to find one, and was thrilled to only pack lightly before running out of his hut and towards the last sign of the dragon he had seen.

 

“A white scale”, he mumbled to himself, picking it out of the dirt. “Score!”

 

White dragons were the most majestic he had ever seen, though why one would leave a scale here in the woods… Looking around, there were signs of damage on the nearby trees. Maybe it had gotten hurt, or sick, and fell. Good thing he had his trusty witch kit by his side, he thought and patted his brown leather satchel. If he could convince the dragon he meant it no harm, maybe he could save it.

 

Looking up towards the mountain in the distance, the tip of it barely visible through the treetops, he started taking off running. If he knew anything about dragons - and he did - that’s where it would have gone to try and hide. And surely enough, by the time the sun was setting he had reached the base of the mountain, and a very clear trail leading up.

 

He cupped his hand and blew into it, and when he did, a soft light appeared. When he reached out his hand it travelled further up, illuminating his path. The dragon had made its way up, towards a natural cave in the side of the mountain. So, unafraid, Dante followed.

 

His heart was beating rapidly when he saw the mouth of the cave, carefully taking a step inside, followed by the light just above him. There were scratch marks on the floor, and a few more white scales that he would want to collect later, but his gaze was immediately drawn to the creature at the end of the cave that wasn’t too deep he now realised.

 

The dragon wasn’t fully grown, and it was curled up like a cat, the large, leathery wings wrapped around itself protectively. As the light hit it, one eye opened, revealing a startling blue. It evidently had trouble getting up, but tried its best to appear intimidating. As the wings moved a little, Dante saw a ballista bolt embedded in its side.

 

Who would do such a thing?

 

A growl from the dragon made him pay attention to its head again. It snarled, and icy air curled up from its nostrils.

 

“I’m not here to hurt you,” he said quickly, raising his hands in a defensive motion. “I’m not with the people that hurt you, I’m here to help.”

 

He was ready for a blast of icy breath, to throw up a shield to not get frozen, but the dragon only growled at him, and didn’t moved. In that moment Dante realised he was scared. All alone, hurt, just like him so many years ago.

 

“Here, I’m taking my hands down and I’ll open my satchel,” he said as he did just that, showing the contents to the dragon. “I have medicine. I can pull out that bolt for you.”

 

The dragon huffed at him, looked at the satchel, then at the wing that was protecting its side. Very carefully, Dante took a step forward, one hand held out. The dragon flinched at first, but with nowhere to go, and holding Dante’s gaze, he seemed to relax a little. Then Dante’s hand found its nose. It felt warm.

 

The dragon whimpered.

 

“Shh, shh it’s alright,” he said, getting even closer, started rubbing the snout. “This has to hurt so badly, hm? Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. What’s your name?”

 

He waited, but he didn’t get a reply, only a show of sharp teeth and a huff of cold breath. The dragon almost seemed… feral. Dante had never encountered something like this. He was still ready to shield himself from the ice breath as he walked over to the wound, just to be safe. The bolt hadn’t imbedded itself too deeply into the dragon’s torso, but it had done enough damage to be quite painful, especially after a trip on foot up here. If he hadn’t arrived… Dante didn’t want to imagine what would have happened.

 

His hands emitted a soft blue glow as they pressed to the dragon’s belly, a warm, soothing feeling would fill the area in and around the wound. The numbness of the spell would only last for a moment, so Dante quickly grabbed the bolt with both hands and pulled it out with one swift motion. The dragon cried out in pain still, and a claw swiped at Dante, tore through his tunic and parted flesh. He didn’t mind.

 

“Sorry, sorry, I had to,” he said, turning to face the dragon’s head again. With one hand on its snout and one near the wound, he let all his healing energy seep into its skin. “I’m sorry, shh, this will feel better, trust me.”

 

Now he noticed the dragon lean into his touch, still not saying anything to him. It whimpered and pressed closer, and Dante’s heart broke. What happened to this magnificent creature? Why didn’t it have a mate, why would anyone attack it? Before he knew it he leaned closer and pressed a kiss to the snout, feeling it shiver.

 

“I have some soothing paste,” he explained, and took out the small box. He opened it to let the dragon smell. “It will burn a little but it will help heal you. Is that okay?”

 

The dragon nodded, even pressed against him so he walked back to the wound. Dante tried to be as careful as he could, but he noticed the wing twitch when he applied the paste. It smelled faintly of mint, one of the ingredients, and he covered the hole with it. Soon it would dry and protect the wound as well as help it heal. Finally he turned back to the dragon.

 

“How long have you been here?,” he asked, but again there was no reply. ”Do you need something else? Please talk to me, I can help.”

 

The dragon looked around, and Dante sensed some sort of frustration from it. One claw raked over the ground, marking the stone in white. Was he trying to tell him something?

 

“I don’t understand, I’m sorry.”

 

It huffed again, a small, icy cloud escaped from between its lips and blew into Dante’s face. He had to laugh and wiped the cold from it, stepping closer.

 

“Maybe you can tell me in another way?”

 

With its snout, the dragon pushed under his arm, and lifted it up. A little confused, Dante kept it there, but his heart lurched when the dragon opened its giant maw, revealing those sharp teeth again. He froze in place when it came closer, but instead of chomping down on his arm it… very, very gently bit. Then pulled back. Then did it again. No blood was drawn.

 

And finally it came to Dante.

 

“You’re hungry!,” he called out, and this time the dragon’s huff seemed to be pleased. “Of course! I’ll be right back!”

 

Dante dashed off into the night, having little trouble to find a deer that would be suitable to satisfy such a large dragon. He almost felt a little bad for gaining its trust and leading it to the dragon, but such was the cycle of life, and dragons were too important to die out. The creature’s neck was quickly snapped, and Dante sat to watch the dragon munch down on it. Devouring everything, it looked much happier after the meal.

 

Its big blue eyes settled on Dante again, and as it inched closer, put its massive head in his lap. He was so, so warm. Dante smiled as his hands came to carefully pet its head, feeling the scales under his skin, exploring the horns curling back from its forehead. There was a noise, slowly but surely, something almost like a purr but deeper, and stronger.

 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Dante said softly. “I wonder why you can’t speak…”

 

At his words the dragon nudged him, almost impaling him with one of its horns, then pulled back and stared at him.

 

“Er…”

 

Again he was nudged with the enormous head, but when he still didn’t get it, the dragon clawed at its own head. Then it pointed at the magical light still hanging in the air. Then at its head again.

 

“Did someone do this to you?,” he asked. When he gestured for the dragon to come closer again, he did, and Dante hugged its head. “Someone put a spell on you, why, oh why would anyone do that?”

 

He heard that terrible whine again, like the dragon was in pain, and it tore at his heart. This was why he had never tried to get along with humans. He was sure of it, only a human mage could do something like this to a dragon. While he was gently petting its head again, he reached out with his own magic, trying to touch the dragon’s mind.

 

It was hurt. Badly hurt. Its mind was shattered, the memories, so many of them lost, and a fog of confusion laid over it all. That he hadn’t attacked and killed Dante was a miracle.

 

“I’ll fix this,” he said. “I promise you, I will fix this.”

 

His own magic right now wasn’t strong enough, but quick look into the night sky showed he had a bit of time to brew something to amplify it under the full moon. He spent the next few days carrying firewood, his cauldron, and various ingredients into the cave to make sure the dragon could watch what he was doing. He didn’t want him to think - and during one unfortunate shift of the dragon’s position he did realise he was a he - that he was going to harm him in any way. The dragon was actually watching him curiously, and became increasingly more affectionate with Dante.

 

The wound was healing nicely as well, thanks to the dragon’s constitution and Dante’s magic, and by the third day Dante was falling asleep with his large body curled around him protectively. He had never been quite so close to a dragon, and he loved seeing him in such a vulnerable position. Of course he would never take advantage of something like this, but he learned more about dragons than he had in the past few years.

 

Despite whatever spell was on him, he did seem to understand when Dante was talking to him. To pass the time while his potion was brewing day in and out, he told him stories. Some that were half true, of the dragon brothers Dante had met over the years, some that were downright fairy tales, and some that were true… Like the lynchmob that had driven him out of his former home, that had almost killed him because he was simply different.

 

The dragon looked at him intently when he told that story.

 

“They think I’m a monster,” Dante said softly.

 

The dragon huffed angrily in reply.

 

“Those people thought you were a monster too,” he said, eagerly reaching for the big head to hug and kiss when the dragon leaned into his embrace. “Maybe they’re right. But I don’t care anymore. I like your company much better than theirs.”

 

They were both waiting at the mouth of the cave when the full moon finally rose. As it did, Dante returned to his cauldron and muttered a few incantations, waving his hand over it. His deep red magic merged into the potion, and it changed its colour into a swirl of red and blue, continually turning even as he scooped it out to put it in a wooden bowl. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the rush of energy, then drank it all in one go.

 

His entire body trembled with the energy inside him, he could barely contain his magic. His hair flared up with a white light, his eyes turned red, he had seen himself like this only once before. When he turned to the dragon, he didn’t see any fear in his eyes, all he did was come closer. Dante felt so honored to have this creature’s trust.

 

“Let me see into your mind,” he whispered, his voice reverberating strangely.

 

As the dragon closed his eyes, so did he, reaching out for his head to enter his mind. It was a frightening mess, so broken, so hurting, but now he had the power to do something about it. He concentrated on the shards, reached out to them to pull them back together with all his might. Random memories flashed through his mind, seeing the world for the first time, flying for the first time, happiness and sadness mixed with the sudden pain of a ballista bolt hitting him right in the side.

 

Dante fell back onto the floor of the cave, looking up at the beautiful creature on top of him. Suddenly the dragon seemed so much bigger to him, one huge claw keeping both his arms in place on the ground, the head moving closer, watching him from above. His icy breath covered his face and torso, and Dante trembled.

 

But not in fear.

 

“Vergil,” the dragon’s deep voice shook his entire body.

 

“W-What?”

 

“My name…,” he said, a little strained. Perhaps Dante hadn’t done enough. “It is… Vergil.”

 

“Vergil,” Dante repeated, smiling up at him. “I like that name.”

 

“I want to… thank you…”, Vergil said, his breath coming a little uneven. Something about the way he spoke, that gravelly voice, turned Dante on.

 

He was desperate to not let it show. How would… any of that even work?! But suddenly, before his eyes, Vergil started to change. To shrink. His neck grew shorter, as did his limbs, some of his scales turned into soft, human skin, as before him he was turning into something more like himself. He still had claws, horns, and a tail, but his entire chest and stomach was now skin that turned into scales on his neck, arms and legs. Now there was a human face there too, looking eerily like Dante, with greyish blue eyes. But when Vergil smiled there were still sharp teeth there, and his white horns still curled back among his white hair.

 

“Oh my,” Dante blurted out. He had heard that dragons could do this, but he had never seen the transformation himself.

 

“Better,” Vergil said, his voice still so deep. The claws that were holding him in place, although smaller now, were still so strong.

 

He couldn’t help it. He glanced down.

 

“Oh my,” he blurted out again. That was… that was a big cock. Dante blushed deeply.

 

“Do you… like?,” Vergil asked, leaning in to sniff him. A forked tongue passed between his lips, and licked along the side of Dante’s neck. “I change… for you.”

 

“Fuck,” Dante brought out, his arousal now quite obviously rising. This, he hadn’t expected. None of this. But oh, he wanted more.

 

“Want,” Vergil growled. Again he licked along his neck, and one claw let go of his wrist. Soon enough, his entire tunic was ripped off, and Dante couldn’t suppress a moan. “Mine. Dante mine.”

 

“Yes,” he breathed, knowing instinctively that it was true. He didn’t know when it had happened but he was Vergil’s.

 

He watched as Vergil moved along his body, that curious tongue of his leaving wet trails all over his torso. His other claw let go too, and Dante’s pants quickly followed his tunic’s fate, and were strewn along the cave floor. Dante felt a bit anxious to see those sharp teeth near his own dick but Vergil was careful, let his long tongue lick along his length, making him shudder all over.

 

“Want to taste,” he muttered, and then strong claws were lifting his thighs, his ass and legs helplessly in the air as a wet and long tongue slipped deeply inside him.

 

Dante was by no means religious. If he were, at this point he’d be calling out every gods’ name he could think of, Vergil’s tongue felt that good inside him. It was really wet, like he was drooling a hell lot, but it was also big and went deep, right to Dante’s sweet spot. He felt himself trying to claw at the bare stone underneath him, but couldn’t find any purchase.

 

“Fuck, fuck, yes,” he exclaimed, helpless in Vergil’s embrace and loving every second of it.

 

Helplessly he let the pleasure run through him, didn’t even make a noise when Vergil’s tongue - and Vergil himself - seemed to grow again, larger, bigger. He was lifted up in the air, held in place by strong claws that yet didn’t dig into his flesh. He had never felt this good before, but shuddered when Vergil pulled his tongue out of him, and brought him closer.

 

Sitting in his lap, Dante looked up at him, hands reaching to the now enlarged, hard cock. With both his hands he rubbed him, hoping he could make him feel just as good.

 

“I don’t think you’re going to fit,” Dante said softly.

 

“Can’t help… big,” Vergil brought out. He leaned closer and nuzzled the side of Dante’s head again, licking him like a kitten.

 

“That’s okay,” he replied breathlessly. “You can use me however you want.”

 

Before he even got a chance to scooch lower and lick Vergil’s cock, he was grabbed and turned around again, pushed on all fours. He was about to panic but Vergil pushed his thighs so they were pressed against each other, then felt that wet tongue between them. It brushed against his cock and balls on the other side and Dante let his head drop, his moans echoing throughout the cave.

 

Then Vergil loomed over him, big and strong, Dante saw his claws on either side of him and when he turned Vergil kissed him sloppily. He still seemed so feral in a way, but it turned him on beyond measure. Around him, Vergil’s large, white wings curled as if to protect him from view. He had to smile, the gesture seemed so sweet to him somehow.

 

Something pushed between his thighs then, and his first instinct was to spread his legs but Vergil leaned back and pushed them back together. Looking down, Vergil’s cock felt even bigger than it looked as it pushed between his thighs, sliding between them easily with his saliva still wetting his legs and hole.

 

“Oh fuck,” he moaned, head now resting on his forearm. He wanted to watch this.

 

Vergil suddenly thrust forward sharply, the big shaft of his cock sliding between his thighs and along his cock, adding friction to the pleasure he was already feeling. He gasped, panting now as he watched the big cock slide back again, just to thrust once more. The rhythm Vergil picked up was hard and fast, each time sliding along his own length.

 

When Vergil let go of him to lean over him again Dante did his best to keep his thighs together, trembling with the effort but moaning again when Vergil licked over his shoulder, nuzzled, and kissed him. He felt his possessiveness, how grateful he was for Dante’s help, and when he bit into his shoulder, the beautiful magic all dragons possessed.

 

He wasn’t exactly sure what was happening, only that everything felt so good, so perfect. The friction along his thighs and length was getting him close to the edge, and the warmth, pain, and magic running through his body sent him over the edge. Once more he tried clawing along the ground, his own moans echoing back at himself through the cave as he came.

 

Vergil pulled back and he felt warm blood run over his shoulder when he was flipped over. He leaned back and lifted Dante’s legs, but still kept them together. Now he had an even better view of his cock sliding between his thighs as he was trying to catch his breath again. He could see and feel some scales at the base of Vergil’s cock and wondered how they would feel inside him, but was soon distracted by Vergil coming all over his body.

 

Literally, all over him.

 

Dante was a bit stunned, mouth hanging open as he watched this happening. Some of Vergil’s come got into his mouth but he didn’t mind, it tasted oddly spicy. Now however, he was covered in it, as well as actually lying in his own. It was a little bit awkward but Vergil, after he had rode out his own orgasm, started licking him clean.

 

It tickled.

 

“Stop, ahaha, Vergil please,” he brought out in between laughing fits, and Vergil looked up at him, tilted his head in confusion. “Can you bring me to the lake? It’s nearby.”

 

Vergil nodded and scooped him up in strong arms. His wound had healed over the past few days and he could easily lift him up, and, at the mouth of the cave, simply flew off. Dante directed him to the small lake near his cottage, and they landed there, where Vergil promptly turned back into his dragon form.

 

“Oh you’re so gorgeous,” Dante sighed, and stood on tiptoe to kiss his snout. “Come, bathe with me.”

 

They both slipped into the lake, its cool waters soon warmed by the body temperature of the large dragon taking up almost the entire space. Vergil still helped clean Dante with his tongue, much colder than the rest of his body, tickling him a little which Dante suspected was definitely on purpose. They played around until the sun started to set, and the two made their way to Dante’s cottage where Vergil once more turned into a humanoid form. This time much smaller than he had been before.

 

“Welcome to my home,” Dante said, and as Vergil explored his new surroundings, it hit Dante.

 

He had never referred to this place as a home before. Something had always been missing. As it turned out, the one thing he had needed was a dragon to love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ValkyrieShepard)


End file.
